


Diaper Slut Rehabilitation

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diapers, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young officer has been deemed unfit for her role, and gets assigned a much lewder one. One where she doesn't even need to think.
Series: December Batch 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 32





	Diaper Slut Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK featuring two of his OCs.

"Nnnnh..."  
  
A tired groan left the lips of a young girl as she tried to shake off the sluggishness of sleep. The keyword being tried, as it took her about a minute to realize that she couldn't move her arms. She blinked rapidly as she struggled against her binds, only to then become aware of the position she found herself in.  
  
The youth, Mari Kallang, had been tied to some sort of medical table, with a dim light hanging up above. She shivered all over as she looked down at her legs, a little cramp settling into her thighs. For good reason, as she'd find that she had been propped up into an unorthodox position with her knees hoisted into the air. Seemingly so that everything below her waist would be exposed. Not that it was necessary, given that she wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"W-Why... Why am I like this..?" The young girl asked aloud to nobody in particular. She did her best to try and pull her legs and her arms apart from her binds, but it wouldn't cause anything to budge. Not to mention, her body felt extremely tired, even compared to how she normally felt after napping for too long. Had she been drugged? Who had drugged her? She wasn't sure, and she very much didn't like any of this...  
  
Mari threw her head around, trying to peer into the darkness to see if anybody was hiding. "H-Hey! P-Please! Anybody! Help!" She cried out, despair lacing her words as she grew progressively more and more worried. She wanted all of this to stop, even before it had begun. She couldn't begin to imagine what they were going to use her for. She had an idea of what, but...  
  
Her eyes widened as that thought crossed her mind. "O-Of course..! R-Ripper!" The girl cried out, trying to activate an ability that her body harbored... But, nothing. The claws that normally formed at her fingertips didn't appear. Nothing happened. Had her powers been stolen? Had... Had she been cured of her virus? There were so many explanations to what could've happened to her, and her mind was racing to try and justify each one of them.   
  
Thankfully, she wasn't going to worry for much longer. Not about what she was going to be used for, anyhow, as she heard a set of footsteps emerging from the shadows. The black-haired little girl peered towards the source of the sound, as her eyes widened in a sense of relief. She'd normally be frightened by who she saw, but in this case, she was just happy to see a friend...  
  
"Y-Yuugiri! Please! Help me!" Mari cried out, on the verge of tears from her attempts to struggle and resist her capture, as well as the fear that had been wracking its way through her body over the last few minutes. Though, despite the sadness and the panic that ran through her, she was still a child at heart. "A-And don't stare too much, it's rude!" She shouted with shame filling every word that left her lips. She was naked after all. Forcibly stripped against her will and propped up in such an embarrassing manner...  
  
Unfortunately, the black-haired young man, who was dressed from head to toe in riot gear, refused to help her. He only stared towards her with the same careless look he always gave her, the one that frightened her so much. Then, the words that she hoped she would never hear hit her ears.  
  
"Agent Pontianak. As of today, AETOS has decided that you're too dangerous to keep as a normal officer. Instead, you will be repurposed to serve as relief for many of the other officers, especially given your small stature." Yuugiri explained as coldly as possible, narrowing his eyes slightly as he continued. "To this end, you will be made accustomed to a fetish that properly fits your form. You will be a Diaper Slut, who loves making a mess of the infantile underwear that she wears. At any time, you are to let the other officers play with you until they grow tired of your regressed behavior. This will be an irreversible manner, and you are relieved of your former duty to protect."  
  
As the explanation ran through the younger girl's head, her expression changed from confusion, to worry, to outright panic. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as her new fate was given, prompting her to struggle more recklessly against her binds, regardless of any pain that she might contract. "T-That's not true! It can't be true! Please! Yuugiri! I don't want this!" She screamed, like the little girl she was at heart. She never had the chance to grow up, having been thrust into this service thanks to the virus that she had contracted, and now they were going to make her do twisted adult stuff!? It wasn't right!  
  
"You've no doubt tried to activate the ability that Extremis gave you, Agent Pontianak. Unfortunately, you've been injected with several blockers that should destabilize your ability for the time being. Until you've been rehabilitated into the role of a Diaper Slut, you will be left powerless and unable to resist. For your own good, I recommend sitting still and just letting everything happen. Perhaps you will come to enjoy your new role." Yuugiri didn't show her a shred of mercy, as his formal speech continued to indicate.  
  
Mari's tears continued to run down her cheeks as she bit into her lower lip. She didn't know what to tell him, to try and make him listen to her and free her. He never did listen to her, since she was always so nervous around him. She had a much better reason to be nervous this time around, but he still wasn't going to listen... Especially since it seemed like the higher-ups had given him the role of fixing her behavior.  
  
The riot-gear wearing young man cleared his throat as he pulled an instrument off his back. A firearms-sized syringe, with a tip specifically designed to look phallic. "You will be injected with the solution in this syringe, straight through your anus. It will soak into your body and slowly degrade your mind until it's fit for your new role, while at the same time eating away at the muscles that control your bowels. By the time you're drooling like an infant, you won't be able to keep in any amount of poop. You will be forced to release everything, regardless of your wants. Not to mention, any kind of stimuli, whether done through your bodily processes or by external touch thanks to an aroused officer, will be amplified to turn you on more. All to make you fit the role of a real Diaper Slut." He explained as he circled the table, priming the instrument as he pushed it up against her bottom...  
  
She couldn't believe any of it. Why would somebody that she considered a friend, an ally, do this to her? She was just a young girl who did what she could to make it in this horrible world... "P-Please, don't do this... D-Did I do something bad, Yuugiri? I-I'm so sorry about everything! I'm sorry for thinking that you're scary! I'm sorry for taking the cookies when the others weren't looking... I-I'm sowwwyyyyy!" Her composed and coherent speech immediately started slurring as the tears continued to run down her face like a waterfall. She hadn't even been injected with a bit of the solution, and yet here she was, crying her heart out like a big baby.  
  
Her cries went unanswered as Yuugiri pushed the tip of the syringe into her butt, shoving it as far inside as it could go. "Settle down, Agent Pontianak." He disregarded her pleas with a single statement as he slowly injected the liquid into her bowels, directly. Her fate was sealed in that one moment, and she wasn't going to be able to do anything to stop it.   
  
"Y-Yuugiwi! Pwease! Stooooop!" Mari was practically bawling at this point, the tears staining the table underneath as she just tried to do something, anything to stop this! All that shaking that happened instead just managed to make the solution inside of her anus soak into her body more, as she felt the control over her limbs degrading. Even trying to close her hand made it feel like a bunch of shapeless noodles that didn't want to listen to her...  
  
Yuugiri continued to pump the liquid into his former comrade's bottom until every last drop had flooded the insides of her butt. He wiped the brow of his forehead a little as he tugged the syringe out... only to then swiftly insert something equally as thick as the shaft-shaped tip of the syringe. A butt-plug with a string on it. "To ensure that you experience the full effect of the solution, you will wear this butt plug until signs of total intelligence drain have been displayed." He explained with the usual formality, completely neglecting to acknowledge that he had basically given a girl, who was only a few years younger than himself, an enema.  
  
Almost immediately, her stomach started acting up. She could feel the way it sloshed around inside of her, and she hated it! She bawled her heart out more and more, with every word that left her mouth becoming more and more incoherent as her belly growled and threw fits. It didn't like had been pumped into her, and it wanted to push it out...  
  
While Mari continued to display signs of duress, her former ally pulled something else off his vest that he had prepared for this assignment. An adult-sized diaper, which suddenly explained the positioning of the younger agent's legs. "As an additional precaution, and to show the progress of your process, you will be wearing this diaper. Allow me."  
  
The younger girl was forced to watch as Yuugiri treated her like an overgrown baby, sliding the back part of the diaper underneath her butt. He made sure that he still had a good grip on the string attached to her butt plug as he wrapped the wings through the gap left by her legs being hung in the air, making it extremely easy for him to plant the front part of the padding up against her crotch. After that, it was just a matter of attaching the tapes on one set of wings to the other side, snugly securing the diaper around the captive Agent's waist and completing her 'Diaper Slut' look...  
  
As soon as it was attached, a strange wave of emotion overwhelmed the young girl. Her mind was starting to grow foggy, all thanks to the strange substance that was stuck inside of her bowels. "G-Guh... S-Stahp... Don't... Don't wanna wear... Diapy..." She muttered, her speech slurring even more as the tears that ran down her cheeks had begun to dry up. Mainly because of her emotions altering thanks to the chemical cocktail injected into her anus.  
  
She felt the tips of her nipples slowly growing erect as her breath grew warmer while the seconds ticked by, as thinking became harder and harder. "T-Too... Hot... Don't wanna be a slut..." Her arousal grew as the seconds ticked by, not helped by the slight squirming she still instinctively performed. It made the contents within her slosh around, ruining her further in the process as it soaked into her body.  
  
"Seems like you're starting to grow accustomed to the effects of the Solution. Now, to see how you respond to pleasure." Yuugiri stated as he put his hand firmly on the diapered crotch of his former ally, slowly rubbing his middle finger pointedly against the place where her pussy would be. He put just enough force into his movement that the inside of the padding would move, in turn giving the young girl the stimuli that her body craved.  
  
Poor Mari was forced to let out a little moan, which quickly grew into a series of moans as her body grew accustomed to the pleasure... "S-Stahp... Stop..!" She cried out in between the moans as her brain tried its best to keep up with the flow of pleasure, but it was like wading through a thick swamp. There was not a chance of her staying composed, much less resisting the regressive effects of the cocktail in her anus...   
  
The rise through the rungs of arousal was far too fast, as the young girl's eyes widened all of a sudden. She let out a pure scream as her mind shattered in time with her orgasm, all resistance washing away as her hips bucked forward ever slightly. She could feel the flow of liquid pouring out of her pussy, staining the front of her diaper with her feminine cum, something that her former ally took note of thanks to his fingers growing sticky from the liquid. That wasn't all either, as her bladder lost control in that very same moment. The little girl let out a soft and mindless giggle as the wet spot grew wider and more yellow, thanks to a significant amount of pee pouring into the same spot. She didn't even realize that she was wetting herself at this point, she just kind of liked the sensation...  
  
Seeing that she had broken into her new role thanks to the added stimuli, Yuugiri thought it was the right time to move to the next phase. He lightly lifted the youth's bottom, before he yanked on the thread he had held in the other hand. With a satisfying 'plop', he loosened the plug from the hole between her buttcheeks...  
  
And in turn, he made her cry out once more. This time, the orgasm hit her like a train. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she did nothing to resist the rush of liquid shit pouring out through her anus. Thanks to how long the solution had stayed inside of her bowels, it had managed to break down the solidity of the waste that had already built up inside of her, which was the reason for the slurry-like consistency of the mess.  
  
A bright shade of red covered Mari's cheeks as she instinctively started pushing, responding to the pleasurable sensation rushing through her bottom. She pushed and pushed, making the mess that flooded the back of her diaper grow. All of that pristine white padding quickly turned a disgusting brown as it squished around under her butt, most of it soaking into her padding thanks to the heightened absorbancy. Of course, the front of her padding wasn't safe either as the girlcum that had rushed out of her pussy continued to widen the spread of the piss-stain, making her formerly cute diaper look completely used on two fronts...  
  
The little girl had been completely broken, given the way that her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as she incoherently giggled and babbled a bunch of nonsense in her childish voice. A trail of drool could be seen running down her cheek, evidence that she had stopped thinking altogether. She was running entirely on instinct and would need several years of re-education to break the regression that had been inflicted on her mind. Not that she was going to get it. Her new purpose in life was clear, and it was emphasized thanks to the two words that Yuugiri said next. Even if she didn't understand them that clearly.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
\---  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Mari jolted out of bed, gasping and panting like a madwoman with a completely crimson face. She had been roused from her sleep thanks to the nightmare that just played out in her head, and her adrenaline had heightened as a result. She didn't even realize it was all a dream yet, frankly just frightened that all of that had happened. That she had been cruelly toyed with by her ally, and that...  
  
As her heart started slowing down, everything started sinking in. She was in her bed. Comfortably so, compared to the table that she had been resting on in her dream. The young agent breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she had just been having the worst kind of nightmare. The kind that preyed on things developing inside of her subconscious. Not that she completely understood, but she was just happy that it had all been a nightmare...  
  
Then the smell hit her. "N-No way..." she muttered as she pulled her blanket off her, only to grimace at what she saw between her thighs.  
  
A massive puddle that had soaked into the mattress. Partly thanks to the girlcum that had soaked its way through her panties, partly due to all the pee that she had let out in her sleep... and the thoroughly impressive mess that was mushed against her bottom. Thankfully, the sloppiness of the mess in her nightmare hadn't been replicated... but that didn't mean that she was any happier with the solid poop that was pushing against her buttcheeks.  
  
"Just... Just my luck..." Mari muttered as she climbed out of bed, shivering as she felt a few trails of love juices running down her thigh. "Why'd the nightmare have to turn real..." She continued, feeling utterly embarrassed as she yanked the bedsheets and the blanket off the bed, sighing as she looked towards the door to her room.  
  
She had to hide the evidence of this, and get a change of clothes in the process. At least it was still late at night, given the moon that shone in through her window. Replacing it all wouldn't be difficult, but she needed to be quick. She didn't want Yuugiri to know, and much less any of the other officers that she was working with.  
  
Hopefully, this would be the last time she had such a nightmare, and the last time she'd get turned on by it too...


End file.
